The "Even Though Germany Lost, we Love Them" Treaty
Preamble In recognition of the bonds of friendship, mutual assistance and respect, The German Empire (TGE) and The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), hereby commit to further their ties and do formalize this Optional Defense Pact. Article I: Sovereignty It will be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization taking any action against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II: Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within either signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations will not retalliate unless there is a failure to comply within the 24 time scale. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation's alliance shall investigate the incident and hand out punishment and/or reparations as needed. Furthermore, if these attacks should result in expulsion, the nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article III: Communication and Civility Both alliances pledge to keep all lines of communication open, including that of forums and IRC, as both a method of furthering and maintaining current relations but also to assist each other in the gathering of intelligence relevant to the safety of either alliance. The members of each signatory will also commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private channels. Article IV: Optional Defense Though neither signatory is fully bound, if one signatory is attacked, it is strongly encouraged that the other signatory come to the defense of the other signatory if the signatory under assault should so request it. This includes full coordinated military assistance as well as necessary financial aid. The signatory that has been requested to provide aid has 72 hours to either approve or deny the request. Article V: Espionage & Intelligence Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Furthermore, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of threatening situations as often as possible. Article VI: Termination Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Signatures Signed for The Imperial German Government: Kaiser Frederick II, Emperor of The German Empire King William I, Chancellor of The German Empire Approved by The Imperial German Government and Reichstag Signed for The MCXA Government: Sam Ololiqui GONEfishin34 Celt Dragonaspect Emperor José Jesse James Wozzname TFS Logan1 Krim Xephon Sadi Anakey Category:The German Empire Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance